Mémoire de Noah
by Juyon
Summary: Ne t'inquiète pas, je reviendrai... je reviendrai lorsque les trois jours de ténèbres reviendront. Mon pouvoir est dans le cœur de l'innocence, mon Noah survivra jusqu'au jour promis ou ils seront de nouveau réunis, le jour ou le Noah originel renaitra...
1. Prologue : Mémoire d'un sombre passé

Voici une histoire qui m'est venue totalement à l'improviste, mais qui s'annonce bien intéressante... Je dois dire que je n'ai pas vraiment d'idée sur le futur de cette fanfiction, alors vous pourrez êtres autant surprit que moi ! Je ferai un dessin du Noah originel, qui viendra orner un des prochains chapitres...

**Mémoire de Noah**

**Prologue : Mémoire d'un sombre passé... **

Les traits glacés tombaient du ciel grisâtre, s'écoulant sur sa peau ébène, ou alors dans les mèches immaculées qui encadraient son visage d'ange, marqué de croix blanches qui suivaient son nez fin ou barraient ses iris argentés. Il aurait pu courir se mettre à l'abri du torrent céleste, mais la pluie lui faisait du bien, son contact lui rappelait que, malgré tout, il était encore en vie... Que malgré tout, il y avait encore de l'espoir... L'être frissonna quand une des gouttelettes glissa le long de son cou et s'immisça dans le col de son manteau détrempé par la pluie et le sang, à un point tel qu'on aurait eut du mal à dire qu'il avait été un jour blanc... Le sang... Son sang... il avait tant coulé que le Noah se demandait comment il pouvait encore en avoir en lui, s'il lui restait beaucoup de temps avant qu'il n'arrive au bout de ses réserves et que la mort de l'emporte...  
La mort... Il en venait presque à l'espérer... Ce serait si bon de pouvoir oublier... Il était fatigué de tout cela...  
Pressé d'en finir, il accéléra le pas, laissant derrière lui une neige écarlate et des traces de pas traitantes que les Noah n'auraient aucun de mal à suivre... Il devait faire vite, sinon il n'aurait pas le temps et dans ce cas, tout serait perdu... à Jamais...  
Il aperçu enfin son salut, dissimulé dans un recoin de la falaise qu'il longeait depuis un moment et s'y engouffra sans attendre, surprenant les gent qui gardaient l'entrée.  
Le reconnaissant aisément et voyant sans peine ses blessures, l'un d'eux vint immédiatement le soutenir, l'entrainant à L'intérieur...

-Chef, que s'est-il passé, vous êtes dans un tel état... Je vous amène à l'infirmerie tout de suite !

Le jeune blond qui avait parlé voulu entraîner le Noah à sa suite, mais celui-ci le retint fermement, alors que son regard se faisait plus dur...

- C'est déjà trop tard pour moi, je n'en ait plus pour longtemps, je dois faire vite avant que les Noah n'arrivent, je n'ai plus le temps...

Le souffle court, il se tu durant quelques secondes avant de reprendre la parole, coupant le jeune homme alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche, remis de sa surprise...

- ... Tu dois me mener dans la chambre de l'innocence, vous devez pouvoir vous défendre contre les Noah quand ils arriveront...

Le blond le fixa comme s'il lui avait annoncé être le comte millénaire en personne, avant de se mettre à crier...

- Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? vous savez bien que cela vous tuera, on trouvera bien un moyen de fuir et de terminer l'innocence sans que vous y passiez !

Le regard argenté du Noah se fit plus sévère, faisant aisément comprendre au jeune homme qu'il en avait dit trop...

-Je n'ai pas le choix, je dois le faire, alors obéis.

Cette fois, le blond ne protesta pas et agrippa un peu plus le chef les lieux avant de se mettre à marcher, s'enfonçant au cœur de la base secrète, ignorant les regards étonnés de ceux qui les voyaient passer, ou alors paniqués de ceux qui remarquaient les blessures du Noah, ainsi que la trace sanguinolente qu'il laissait derrière lui... Ils arrivèrent assez rapidement dans une étrange pièce, ou un cube noir trônait en son centre, semblant flotter sans aucune attache, animé par une force surnaturelle...  
Immédiatement, le jeune homme lâcha son supérieur et attendit en dehors de la pièce, ou il n'avait pas le droit d'entrer, regardant sans pouvoir intervenir et sauver la vie de celui qui les avaient tous sauvés, de celui à qui ils devaient tout...  
Le noah s'approcha du cube et posa une de ses mains sur sa surface, provoquant la séparation de tout les petits morceaux qui le constituaient, au nombre de 109, plus précisément... Il posa sa main sur celui du centre, le cœur et se concentra, tout en dictant certaines directives à la recrue qui l'avait accompagné, le plus rapidement qu'il pouvait...

- Prend le commandement à ma place, je sait que tu en est capable...Donne une de ces innocences à chacun de nos combattant, ce cristal aura amplement le pouvoir nécessaire à protéger la vie de tout le monde...

Il s'arrêta un instant, ébranlé, alors qu'une vive lumière verte éclairait la pièce, en provenance du cube qui s'était soudain mis à briller...

- ... Ne laisse Jamais les Noah tomber sur les Innocences... Cache les autres, mais... surtout le cœur... s'ils le trouvent... Ils... s'il est détruit... Il... Il n'y aura plus d'espoir...

Un instant, la luminosité en provenance du cristal s'accentua, avant de se stabiliser à une lueur verte surnaturelle... C'est seulement à cet instant, remis de l'aveuglement momentané qu'il avait subi, que le jeune blond remarqua que le Noah était étendu au sol, inerte...  
Oubliant l'interdiction d'approcher qu'il avait reçu, il se précipita vers son chef, qui était encore conscient, mais malheureusement pour peu de temps, car la mort viendrait le harper bien vite... Il était condamné...

- Ne t'inquiète pas... Je reviendrai... Je reviendrai lors des trois jours de ténèbres... mon pouvoir... est dans le cœur de l'innocence... Mon Noah survivra... Jusqu'au jour promis ou ils seront de nouveau réunis... et...et qu'un nouveau Noah or... originel renaî... tra...

Les yeux argentés du Noah se refermèrent une dernière fois, alors qu'au loin on sonnait l'alarme d'une attaque... Il était temps de combattre, de repousser le comte dans les ténèbres, jusqu'à-ce que le temps soit venu pour l'espoir de revenir... Le jeune homme posa délicatement le corps inerte du Noah originel au sol, avant de lever son regard vers l'innocence, non loin de lui...

Il avait du travail à faire, il ne pouvait décevoir celui qui avait su compter sur lui...

Il devait faire honneur à sa mémoire...


	2. Chapitre 1 Mémoire d'une enfance prédite

Bon, voici deux chapitres postés à la suite, dans un délais très court... J'avais envie d'écrire, tout simplement... Bonne lecture !

Reviews

Naifu-sasu : Oh, merci ! J'espère que tu appréciera aussi ce chapitre !

ErynCross : Merci, je ne sais pas du tout d'où l'idée de cette fanfiction est sortie, mais j'espère que tu appréciera la suite !

**Mémoire de Noah**

**Prologue : Mémoire d'une enfance prédite**

Suite aux malheurs qui avaient conduits à la mort du Noah originel, les années, puis les siècles, passèrent et les événements devinrent peu à peu des légendes, puis des Mythes... Le jeune homme à qui le Noah avait confié les innocences avait bien fait son travail, les Noah ne retrouvèrent jamais le cœur et le comte fut mis hors d'état de nuire durant un long moment, mais la bataille n'était pas fini, tout restait à faire...  
Peu à peu, le lieu des cachettes des différentes innocences, mais surtout du cœur précieux, tombèrent dans l'oublis, de même que l'existence des Noah...  
C'est seulement sept mille ans plus tard que le comte réapparu, certain de triompher, cette fois...  
Peu à peu, alors que les Akumas proliféraient, une résistance s'installa et la chasse aux innocences perdues débuta, avec pour clef le cœur, le pouvoir du Noah originel...

Dans un endroit inconnu, dans un temps inconnu, la neige tombait doucement sur le haut de montagnes désertiques, hautes pointes de glace qui semblaient vouloir toucher le ciel... Celui-ci, blanc comme neige, se confondait avec le haut des montagnes, rendant celles-ci, sous le brouillard dense qui régnait en permanence sur l'endroit, presque imperceptibles...  
Au cœur des pointes glaciales se terrait une petite vallée, bien dissimulée, ou la vie semblait proliférer pour une raison énigmatique... De grands arbres couverts de neige retenaient le vent glacial soufflant en permanence sur les sommets, ce qui faisait que la température, dans ce petit coin de paradis, état plus qu'acceptable, si bien que la neige laissait place à une végétation légère, ou certains animaux avaient trouvés un abris rêvé...  
Au centre de ce petit paradis terrestre, entrelacé dans les racines d'un grand arbre, reposait un cristal d'ou provenait une douce lueur verte, dont se nourrissait les êtres vivants des alentours... Soudain, alors que rien en présageait un possible changement dans ce parfait équilibre, un éclat de lumière éclaira le centre de la clairière, en provenance de l'innocence qui y reposait depuis bien longtemps, bien trop longtemps... Évidemment, personne ne pourrait trouver cet endroit et se lier au cristal divin, mais celui-ci n'avait pas besoin d'un compatible, car il l'avait déjà, l'esprit de celui-ci sommeillant en lui depuis plus de sept mille ans...  
Les racines qui enserraient l'innocence semblèrent se sublimer, ou simplement disparaître, car en l'espace d'une seconde l'innocence fut libérée, alors que la luminosité augmentait encore et encore... Jusqu'au point critique, ou l'innocence disparue sans laisser de trace...  
Au même moment, plusieurs kilomètres plus loin, le quatorzième était abattu par le comte pour l'avoir trahi... Les événements étaient en marche, il en restait plus qu'a en attendre le dénouement... Le moment ou les paroles du Noah originel deviendraient réalité...

Au cœur de la ville de Londres, Une ruelle sombre fut soudain éclairée d'un éclat vert, alors qu'une forme se matérialisait au sol, une forme qui se précisa peu à peu jusqu'à devenir celle d'un jeune enfant, à peine âgé de cinq ans... La lueur verte fini par se dissiper, avant que le jeune homme n'ouvre ses iris bruns et ne jette un regard à son environnement, un peu perdu... Comment était-il arrivé la... ? Qui était-il... ? Il n'avait pas les réponses à ces question, malheureusement, mais il comptais bien les trouver, coûte que coûte ! Confiant, le jeune garçon se releva et sortit de la ruelle d'un pas rapide, seulement vêtu d'une longue veste qui lui arrivait aux chevilles, trouvée dans un coin...  
Il déambula un moment au milieu des gent, ne savant même pas ce qu'il cherchait, mais son regard fut soudain harpé par un homme, habité en clown... Pourquoi voyait-il une lueur argentée émaner de lui ? Intrigué, il s'approcha de l'homme, qui lui sourit en le voyant arriver, croyant probablement qu'il était attiré par son habit de clown...

-Bonjour, petit...

Allen le fixa un instant, cherchant à repérer d'ou la lueur pouvait bien provenir, mais sans succès, alors il en vint à la seule conclusion possible pour un gamin de son age, c'était de la magie...

-Dite, vous êtes magicien... ?

Un instant surprit par la question, Mana sourit au gamin, intéressé par l'idée que venait de lui souffler un certain quatorzième à l'oreille...

- Petit, quel est ton nom, est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un qui s'occupe de toi ?

Le jeune garçon hésita un instant, semblant réfléchir, avant qu'il ne réponde, d'une voix assez timide...

-Je suis seul, je l'ai toujours été... Mon nom... ? Je ne m'en souvient plus, je ne sait même pas si j'en ait déjà eut un... Je devrais... ?

Content du déroulement des événements, mana s'accroupi au niveau du gamin, souriant toujours d'un air amical, qui fit retomber ce qu'il restait de méfiance au jeune garçon...

-Un nom, tu en veux un ? Que dirais-tu d'Allen... ? ça t'irais bien, non ? Si tu veux bien, je pourrais m'occuper de toi, Allen, je pourrais t'adopter...

Un peu surprit, mais ravi de la situation, le nouvellement nommé Allen se jeta dans les bras du plus âgé, avant de se mettre à parler assez rapidement...

-Je veux bien, tu accepterais vraiment de t'occuper de moi ?

Mana jeta un autre regard au jeune homme, faisant mine d'hésiter, avant de reprendre la parole, d'un tons affectueux...

- Considère toi comme mon fils dès maintenant, Allen Walker...

Un léger sourire s'épanoui sur les traits de Mana Walker, il avait enfin trouvé un hôte parfait pour son frère, il n'avait plus qu'a attendre une bonne occasion pour transférer le Noah dans le corps du gamin et le tour serait joué, il aurait réussi...

Le Quatorzième, quand à lui, fixait le gamin d'un air intrigué... Pourquoi voyait-il une aura noire autour du gamin... ? Il n'arrivait pas à se l'expliquer, mais il était fasciné par l'énergie qu'il pouvait sentir... Elle lui était familière, comme gravée au plus profond de sa mémoire...


End file.
